


Under Cover

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, Post-Ep VII, Translation, dark!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Poe Dameron is a spy for the First Order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Работа под прикрытием](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713957) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



> I'm not marking this as AU (although the author of the original does) because this actually slips quite well into (movie) canon as it stands, which is part of its appeal if you ask me.

The news that the shuttle they had lost a month ago had suddenly reappeared and was once again emitting First Order call signs reached General Hux while he was signing off on papers for writing off various equipment. Kylo Ren was still laid up in the medical ward, so this time the only things being written off were those that had served their due. 

“Don’t fire on the shuttle. Put the pilot in lock up,” the General said, sipping at his coffee. 

Hux then turned his attention to the reports on Stormtrooper reconditioning. He was once again interrupted by a report that the shuttle’s pilot was none other than Poe Dameron. “Alone? Without other Resistance fighters or droids?” Hux asked, just in case. 

“Yes, alone.” 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Hux nodded. “I will go to see the prisoner later. For now, isolate him and do not let anyone else near his cell.” Once he was alone, Hux scoffed and returned to his paperwork. It wasn’t so much that he was putting the meeting off, but he enjoyed making the prisoner wait. Besides, why should some pilot of the Resistance, even their best, disrupt his daily routine? 

Having finished the paperwork and looked at the accounting reports, which always soothed him, Hux made his way to see Poe Dameron. He went into the cell alone and asked for the video monitoring to be turned off. Just more evidence to support the rumors of his atrocities. 

“You sure took your time,” Dameron said. He lay on the narrow cot with his arms behind his head. He seemed quite fresh and rested, unlike his pilot’s uniform with the Resistance patch, which looked like it had not been cleaned since the Battle of Endor.

“I was giving you a chance to turn a couple more of my Stormtroopers,” Hux replied, leaning against the wall by the door. 

Poe remained splayed out on the cot, not even trying to feign tension. “Finn was an accident,” he said, staring up at the celling. 

“His name is FN-2187,” Hux corrected. 

“No matter,” Dameron replied. “It’s not like I could turn down an escape plan. At first I even thought it was all your doing…” 

“You think I could have thought up such an idiotic plan? You don’t have a very high opinion of my intelligence, do you, Poe?” 

Poe deigned to sit up. From this position, he could touch Hux with his foot. Such cells – cramped, with low ceilings – were meant to both save space and cause psychological discomfort to those who grew up on the planets. If they stayed in them for long, of course. Dameron was climbing the walls after having once spent four months in such a cell. It was so bad that Hux had almost begun to worry about him, even though he hadn’t wanted to show his concern. 

“You don’t look so well,” Dameron said, looking up at Hux. “Things not going well?”

“Not without your help,” Hux replied. “For a First Order spy, you’re rather too dedicated to the ideals of the Resistance and the New Republic.” 

Dameron rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I do that Starkiller needed to be destroyed. Such a weapon is too dangerous in anyone’s hands,” he said, stretching. “Besides, it cannot be a coincidence that a rank-and-file Stormtrooper, of uncertain loyalty, on sewer duty knew the base’s weak points. Perhaps someone made sure that he had that information?” 

Hux gave Dameron a steady look. Even he could not withstand such an intense gaze for long. He would shudder, look away, begin to explain. No Force use needed. 

“Damnit.” Dameron’s voice hitched. “Stop it. You know I hate it when you do that.”

Here, Hux allowed himself a smile. They had known each other for years, trusted each other implicitly, yet there were still these little things that drove one or the other mad. On a daily basis, they were both insufferable. Good thing they had no prospects of living together, at least not in the near future. 

“As I understand it, you’ve brought me new information,” Hux said, holding out a hand. 

“I see the time for pleasantries is over.” Dameron pulled the datapad out of his pocket and held it out to him. But as soon as Hux took hold of it, Dameron covered his hand with his free one and grinned. “And how about some payment for my faithful service?”

“And how about a sensible escape plan?” Hux asked. “One where you don’t destroy my ship’s hanger bay, cause a nuisance and get shot at?” 

“That goes without saying.” Dameron tugged at his hand. “We haven’t seen each other for several months. And last time, your favorite Knight of Ren came to dig around in my head before we even had a chance to talk!” 

_He’s not my favorite Knight of Ren_ , Hux wanted to yell, but instead only wrenched his hand out of Dameron’s grip and put away the datapad. “Stormtroopers are stationed outside the door,” Hux reminded him. “There is no need for them to know that you are our agent under deep cover.” He didn’t mention that the fewer people knew about this the better. Otherwise, the deposition of the First Order’s current leadership might not go as smoothly and bloodlessly as Hux planned. 

“And they won’t know,” Dameron grinned. “All they will hear are my screams. You can tell them that you interrogated me for a long time. Thoroughly, cruelly…” 

He fell silent when Hux put both hands on his shoulders and kissed him, pushing him back onto the cot.


End file.
